This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Outreach Core has three main goals with respect to diversity: i) to preferentially place PACD scholars at HBCU or MSI institutions, ii) to encourage minority postdocs to apply to the program, and iii) to promote a greater understanding of research as a viable career option for minority undergraduates. The Outreach Core is directed by Dr. Edward Krug. Statement of Work: The Postdoctoral Academic Career Development (PACD) program has two main goals: i) enhance the science curriculum at outreach institutions, and ii) encourage research collaborations between faculty at outreach and mentor institutions. The catalyst for achieving these goals is the postdoctoral scholar seeking to improve their competitiveness for academic faculty positions. These individuals are enthusiastic role models for undergraduates who can provide credible feedback on the thrill of discovery, as well as the challenges in doing so. The transitional nature of the postdoctoral training period also makes these individual well suited for bridging the PUI and research-intensive worlds. The PACD scholar plays duel roles, that of the pedagogy mentee and that of a colleague who can facilitate networking with faculty at a research-intensive institution. There are multiple benefits to the PACD scholar in regards to the formal teaching experience, but much of the value relates to enhanced communication skills that relate to grantsmanship and seminar presentation skills, as well as having a taste of negotiating their first faculty position. Therefore, the PACD program provides full salary support for both teaching and research activities (25% and 75% effort, respectively) to promote the intermingling of these critical components in the career of a contemporary academician.